Guided By The Light
by Rittie
Summary: Due to an odd twist of events, Kari Kamiya was able to go camping with her beloved older brother. What happened afterwards severed the course of history, making the set in stone fate waver... [Kari-centric, no pairings, use of English names/slightly OOC/AU, three-shot, requested by retro mania]
1. Miracles Happen

**So this was a request from retro mania.**

 **I will be using the English names and this will be, clearly, AU. Maybe even OOC since I don't like Kari all that much. Yes, sue me, hate me or burn me to death. Won't change my feelings there :)**

 **This is planned to be a three-shot.**

 _Guided By The Light_

 _= Miracles Happen =_

"You know Kari." Tai began. "It's quite the miracle how you managed to recover so quickly right before camp..."

His little sister, Kari Kamiya, smiled at him as she fiddled with her yellow scarf nervously.

"I really wanted to go..." she said. "... you know how happy I was to go to this camping trip, Tai."

"Yes but your illness was no joke and yet you..." the older boy shook his head. "No matter, at least you are better now." he said, as he towered their things into their cabin, hearing sounds of complaining as he did.

"Guess some people didn't expect it to be this cold..." Kari spoke.

"I don't think any of us did..." Tai watched the snow fall. "It's called **summer** camp for a reason. So why is it suddenly snowing...?"

"Honestly, what kind of a summer camp is this?" she looked around and noticed an older boy with blonde hair, complaining as well as he held the hand of a boy who looked like his younger brother. Maybe they could get along well, she thought absent-mindly.

"Good question." her brother told the blonde. "The thing said nothing about snow..."

"Oh well at least we will be able to have snowball fights, Matt!" the guy's - Matt's ? - brother shouted happily. Kari agreed with that, since she loved having snowball fights.

"At least you can find some grain of happiness in this..." Matt muttered as Tai introduced himself to the blonde. She watched as a redhead, who she recognized to be Sora (one of Tai's childhood friends), joined them in discussing what could have caused the sudden change of weather.

"What do you think?" Kari blinked when the little boy asked her something.

"I don't know... it all seems so strange ... ehm...?"

"TK." the younger blonde shook her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

She was about to say the same when a brunette (around her brother's age) shouted something about strange objects falling from the sky as a boy holding a laptop commented how the occerance they were seeing - something Borealis - shouldn't have been possibled since Japan wasn't meant to watch it from the stand point they were located at. And far other more complicated words she couldn't remember.

"Well whatever they are, they seem to be falling right at us!"

Kari looked up at the sound of a panicked voice and saw a blue-haired boy - seemingly the oldest out of their group - freak out, clutching the shoulder bag he had with him. She heard more than felt Tai take her hand.

"Stay close to me, alright..." he said as the objects began to rain down on them, eliciting screams from all over. She dully wondered where the adults were... once it stopped, she freed herself from her brother's protective grip and leaned to look down into a hole. The object was small and light blue, clearly like nothing she had ever seen before. "Kari don't touch it...!"

Tai's warning came too late as the device shone with a bright light. A moment later, his beloved little sister was gone.

 **What happened to Kari you might ask? Well... you will see ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Into The Lion's Den

**So yeah, second chappie to this three-shot.**

 **One of the reviewers said how 'this didn't happen'. That is the point of an AU, just saying...**

 _Into The Lion's Den_

"Gatomon..." Kari whispered, watching the small cat-like Digimon whimper from her spot on the floor.

When she had grabbed the device, she ended up in a castle, which looked like it belonged in a horror movie, meeting something called a Digimon by the name of Gatomon and her friend (not that she wanted to admit it) Wizardmon. As well as Myotismon, their horrible 'ruler' of sorts.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Kari." Gatomon sat up, licking her wounds. "I'm fine... Myotismon still isn't done trying to figure out that strange object of yours, so he is busily watching that news feed he got from his ... 'friend'... Devimon. It was one of him fighting a group of children and losing... and one of them looked a bit like you."

"Tai?" the little girl gasped as she stood up. "Is he alright?"

"From what I've seen, yes." the other nodded. "You don't have to worry about him ... but... they were last seen heading to the Server continent and that's where Etemon fools around."

"Is this Etemon dangerous?" Kari asked, looking worried, as Wizardmon came in to check on them.

"As they are now, they cannot defeat him." Gatomon's friend said. "They will need to gain a new power but I am afraid that your brother might be a bit too hasty while using it..."

"That sounds like Tai." she chuckled as Wizardmon took out something from his pocket. It was the device she found along with something that looked oddly like a crest with something weird and pink inside it.

"Wizardmon, what are those...?" Gatomon asked.

"Your ticket out of here." he answered. "Kari and Gatomon... thank you for being my friends. But this place... it is not for the likes of you. Gatomon, I strongly believe that this girl is the one you've been looking for all this time."

Kari looked at him surprised as the ancient Digimon put the crest around her neck and gave her the device.

"Please ... leave and don't come back." With that, he left, leaving the two of them surprised but worried.

"Gatomon..."

"Let's go." the cat took the girl's free hand and began to lead her out of the castle. "We need to find the rest of your group as soon as we can..."

 **\- line break -**

The days passed slowly as they trudged through woods and then deserts.

Kari groaned, feeling too hot as she walked with Gatomon through the sand, looking around for anything that would indicate the presence of her brother. She had to warn him about Etemon... she had to.

"Would you like to rest Kari?" Gatomon asked, looking jumpy. She couldn't blame her. There was no way to tell if Myotismon was going to go after them or not but...

"No, we need to find everyone." the girl replied, seeing what looked like her brother's hair in the distance as he fought what looked like a lot of ... pubes? Frowning she ran over with Gatomon and just as she reached Tai's shirt..

"TAI! KARI!"

.. then there was nothing.

 **Basically, what happened after that Etemon battle but Kari and Gatomon are gone with him :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Light Of Evolution

**Last part, I hope at least someone enjoyed this one...**

 _The Light Of Evolution_

Kari's crest shone bright pink.

"We have to stop him..." beside her, Tai gritted his teeth as he watched WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon attempt to bring down VenomMyotismon. Even the strength of two Mega's was not enough and the pressure could be seen on her brother and Matt, who was clutching his little brother's hand.

"There's got to be a way..." Sora, who had arrived along with the rest of the group earlier, bit her lip as she spoke. Her brother nodded but he clearly had no idea on how to find that way.

She was frustrated. She didn't like feeling useless as she watched all the other Digimon bar her own head into battle in their Ultimate (and in case of Angemon, Champion) forms, watched them as they were pushed by the Mega level Digimon. A tear slid down her face and ended on her crest as her digivice shone.

"Please... whoever is out there..." Kari whispered as all the Digimon, now Rookies, attempted to gather whatever strength they had left to help the Mega's on their side. "... help us out here... please..."

It felt like the heaven's opened as a bright pink light shone down from above. She smiled as she slid down onto her knees.

"T-thank you..."

"KARI!"

 **\- line break -**

VenomMyotismon was taken down much easier now with six Mega and two Ultimate's fighting him.

As he watched the monster go down, Tai held his little sister's fainted body. She had used too much energy attempting to help them and had gone down faster than a summer breeze.

Smiling, the older boy looked at his companions - his friends - as they hugged their partners (now Rookies), as his own partner and his sister's (Gatomon was her name?) ran to their side, crying their names in happiness. Kari's eyes opened some minutes later as an ambulance showed up to check on their health and any potential wounds they gained while away and during the battle.

Feeling her brother and, soon enough, parents hug her made her feel safe and content. That they could overcome whatever problems lay ahead.

Because they were the Digidestined. Destined to save two worlds. Destined to be friends.

Kari picked up her whistle and blew it.

 **I like how I finished that... ?**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
